El Sabor de la Traición
by Diana Candy
Summary: "Ariel no se había sentido así de traicionada ni siquiera cuando firmó el contrato con la malvada Úrsula, porque haber sido ultrajada por su propio esposo era un cuchillo de distintísimo filo". ONE-SHOT.


—

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

—

Empezaremos el 2017 con algo nuevo, en este caso, Disney. Confieso que nunca estuve loca por La Sirenita, pero mis vacaciones las pasé en la playa y fue inevitable hacer de _"Bajo del Mar_ " el himno mientras uno nadaba. Así, hoy que regresé, les escribí esto mientras viajaba a casa.

Esto es algo diferente, pero no juzguen el rumbo de la historia hasta terminar de leer. Les prometo algo inesperado.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **El Sabor de la Traición**_

—

—

—

El severo reproche hacia su pecado lo hostigaba incluso desde el reflejo en los ojos de la servidumbre, cuya alianza total estaba con el corazón roto de Ariel. Sin importar el rincón apartado donde la escurridiza vergüenza de Eric intentara escabullirse, siempre el desaire de alguna mueca le recordaba su error. Pero no era para menos, pues incluso él mismo se reprobaba al mirarse en el espejo, porque su boca todavía estaba fragante de traición.

Ya no le hablaba su fiel mayordomo Grimsby, y Carlotta le mostraba insolentemente la lengua cada vez que podía, pues Ariel era consentida de sus mimos; Max, por su parte, le gruñía al verlo, algo que jamás había hecho. Y ni qué decir de Sebastián, que no se ahorraba escupirle sus más altisonantes insultos. La única persona no escandalizada con él, era el Chef Louis, pero al ser el francés de lo más insensible y libertino, Eric continuaba sintiéndose solo.

Por supuesto que Ariel había echado a Eric de su habitación, y así, en la soledad nocturna de un lecho amplio y lúgubre, el joven cavilaba el modo de la reconciliación. Asimismo, su consciencia más primitiva seguía soñando con su desliz: ese jugo seductor, ese aroma excitante, ese tacto sugestivo. La boca de Eric amanecía húmeda de deseo, y sus dedos titilantes de necesidad: la de volver a acariciar aquellas curvas y texturas que nada le envidiarían a una sirena. Entonces, Eric despertaba agitado, con las mejillas rojas y el pecaminoso antojo vibrándole en el cuerpo.

Para un hombre tan joven, era complejísimo adaptarse a los convenios del matrimonio. Además, vivir en la costa no ayudaba, ya que las tentaciones parecían modelar a propósito su belleza al calor del mar y la sensualidad de las olas, tal como cuando había conocido a Ariel. Y, por si tanto fuera poco, haber nacido en la realeza lo había malcriado, pues bastó siempre el chasquido de sus dedos para que las jugosidades de la juventud se postraran ante su apetito insaciable en bandeja de plata.

Amaba a Ariel como a nadie, pero a sus virilidades instintivas les faltaba disciplina. Le faltaba madurez y sosiego, le faltaba empatía y fidelidad.

(…)

—Carlotta, por favor dime dónde está Ar…

—¡Aléjate de mí, sucio traicionero! —espetó la aludida.

—Carlotta… —Eric se asombró por tamaño insulto.

La pobre Carlotta se echó a llorar, al tiempo que lo abrazó.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, niño? Lo esperaría de cualquier hombre, menos de ti.

—Lo siento mucho… —la mirada agachada del joven exhalaba su arrepentimiento—. No pude resistirme.

—¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¿Por qué no pensaste en Ariel? ¿Por qué los hombres nunca reparan en la razón antes que en el cuerpo?

—Prometo cambiar, Carlotta —suplicó Eric, al tomar la mano de su amada criada—. Por favor, necesito que me ayudes a pedirle perdón a Ariel. ¡No quiere ni verme!

—¡Con justa razón, Eric! Tal vez para tus caprichos esto no haya sido tan grave, pero debes recordar que Ariel no es cualquier mujer como para herirla tan despiadadamente —Carlotta suspiró e intentó apaciguar su enojo—. Te ayudaré, querido, pero debes prometer que olvidarás tu hambre por lo prohibido.

—Prometo hacerlo. No estoy dispuesto a perderla.

(…)

—Creí que me amabas.

—Y así es —colocado sobre sus rodillas, Eric imploraba piedad—. Te amo, Ariel. Por favor, perdóname.

—¡Pues se te olvidó al traicionarme!

—¡Fui débil y lo lamento! El Chef Louis me tentó…

—¡No intentes culpar a nadie más! —lloraba Ariel—. Lo sabías, ¡lo sabías bien! Sabías cuánto me lastimarías… ¿Acaso no recuerdas de dónde vengo?

—¡Pero no lo haré jamás de nuevo! Porque te amo, y por ti renunciaré a todo lo que me ordenes dejar. ¡Que me mate tu padre si esta vez te fallo!

No fue fácil conseguir el perdón de su esposa. Ariel no se había sentido así de traicionada ni siquiera cuando firmó el contrato con la malvada Úrsula, porque haber sido ultrajada por su propio esposo era un cuchillo de distintísimo filo.

Es que Ariel había llegado al castillo para darle la vuelta. Todos cambiaron con su llegada, porque ella bien lo merecía. ¿Por qué, entonces, Eric le falló?

Con todo, el perdón pudo más. Ella, negándose a darle la espalda a su historia de amor, extendió su mano redentora para levantarlo y encaminarlo de nuevo, por el bien de ambos. Sería difícil rectificar sus años de despiadada lozanía, pero juntos lograrían vivir diferente y mejor.

A veces, no obstante, Eric atravesaba la cocina sintiéndose temblar, pues juraba que aquel espacio no perdía ese aroma de peligrosa tentación. Pero había hecho una promesa que, al romperla, significaría perder para siempre a su amada y ser inevitablemente rostizado por su suegro, el Rey Tritón.

No, Eric no estaba dispuesto a perder tanto. Por mucho que se le antojara, por mucho que extrañara ese sabor exquisito, Eric se prometió que jamás de los jamases volvería a comer mariscos en su vida.

—

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y mucho cariño para ustedes!**

¿Ah, vedáh? XD ¿Creyeron que Eric andaba de cabrón cornudo o qué? xD

Es que quiero empezar el 2017 con el mejor de los humores x3

¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

—

—

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son el elástico de mi calzón._

—

—


End file.
